The Mole: Return of the Traitor
The Mole: Return of the Traitor is the eighth season in the RSF Franchise. This season followed Fresh Meat. The Mole is a reality television game show where players must work together to complete various physical and mental challenges to build up a significant cash prize for the winner. One of them, however, is "the Mole", a double agent hired by the producers to sabotage the efforts of the group. The Mole must be careful to avoid drawing too much suspicion to himself or herself. Using journals, players must track vast amounts of data about the person(s) they suspect of being the Mole, such as seating positions, clothing colors, minor discussion topics, and so on. The quiz at the end of each episode tests players' knowledge of the Mole, and determines by lowest score (or slowest time, in the event of a tie) who is eliminated from the game. In addition to exemptions being available in the season, bonus tokens were introduced into the game. When a bonus token was used on a quiz it would increase the score of the contestant's quiz by 1 correct answer, thus increasing their chances of staying in the game. This season one contestant was offered a bribe of a guaranteed pass onto a future RSF Season at the execution based on lists made by all players if they chose to leave the game without seeing their quiz results. BBlover96 was offered this bribe but declined. They ended up being executed the same round they declined the bribe. In the end, Insanity17 triumphed over mjpj189 to claim the title as RSF Champion of Season 8: The Mole Return of the Traitor, while Spinner554 was revealed to have been the Mole. Production Applications for The Mole: Return of the Traitor opened on July 1, 2011 and were open for roughly 4 days. 33 people applied for the season and 18 were initially cast with 2 spots left open for the Last Chance Poll. All players who applied and were not cast participated in the Last Chance Poll where the 2 players who received the most votes would become the final players of the season with the Mole chosen once the cast was finalized. After 200 votes were cast, the winners of the Last Chance Poll with 50 and 42 votes respectively were: |} The season occurred from early July 2011 to mid-August 2011. Notable Snubs The following players applied for the season but were not cast and would either make a future appearance in the RSF Franchise or had previously been a competitor on a former RSF Season: |} Cast |} Game Summary Game Progress |} Quiz Info |} |} :Each + next to a number denotes that quiz score was increased by 1 correct answer due to that player playing a bonus token. :Each - next to a number denotes that quiz score was decreased by 1 correct answer due to a penalty earned at a mission in that round. Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.